


Latch onto Me

by ukemako_chan



Series: Soutori Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Rocker AU!, Shameless Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukemako_chan/pseuds/ukemako_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou was a bundle of nerves for an omega. And although he didn't quite believe he would be able to find a mate, fate has decided otherwise as he meets a certain Yamazaki Sousuke during his friend's rock show. Meanwhile, his close friend Rin found himself in the midst of an unfortunate love triangle. </p><p>For the Soutori Week!<br/>Omegaverse</p><p>Rocker AU!, mentions of past one-sided Rin/Aiichirou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

Aiichirou glanced around the full room nervously. The music was loud, the bass was shaking up the ground, and it didn't help that the crowd seemed to be entranced with the current band playing. 

It was an understatement to say he was in his element right there. Aiichirou hated crowded places, they made him nervous, and it didn’t help one bit that he was so small people kept on blocking his view from the show. 

His friend, an upperclassman he used to have this huge crush on, was playing tonight. And to his utmost discomfort, he decided to brave his fears of crowds to be able to cheer Rin’s debut in the rock scene of the city. Coupling this with the stench of too many scents in the room added to his headache. Oh, the things he would do for his friend. 

He glanced up, going on his tiptoes just to get a little peak at the tall singer, a cute brunette with several ear piercings, waving at the crowd with a cute smile. The song came to an end, and as the band made place for the next one to come upstage, someone shoved Aiichirou and he stumbled, falling into the person in front of him. 

As luck would have it, the person in front of him was huge. Aiichirou felt his inside twist up. The broad and tall man definitely screamed alpha, and Aiichirou wanted to crawl his way out of the venue. 

“You alright?” 

Aiichirou glanced up at the deep voice. He stared into teal eyes and felt his knees go weak. It was exactly how he felt when he first met Rin. The broad stranger was handsome, his facial features handsomely sculpted, and Aiichirou was almost envious of how nature clearly favoured the stranger; his big body, his gorgeous face, his domineering gaze. 

He nodded, having lost his voice to uncontrollable thoughts. He felt his chest burning when the stranger reached out to steady him on his shoulder. Aiichirou shivered at how the stranger’s hand felt so big on him. 

Then, the stranger’s eyes softened. He smiled at Aiichirou and that was definitely the most amazing thing to have happened yet tonight. 

“Can you even see anything?” The taller man asked, smirk on the corner of his lips. Aiichirou could tell he was blushing, with how much his cheeks were hot. He grunted, pouting a bit. 

“I can’t.” 

The other man chuckled at his words, then proceeded to scoot Aiichirou closer to him. It wasn’t until Aiichirou could feel the press of a sculpted chest on his back that he figured out what the other man just did. He turned his head around to look at the stranger now behind him. He felt hands on his waist, then the strange’s alluring voice tickling his ear, their lips a few distances away from touching. 

“How about now?” 

“Yeah... Now’s better.” 

And before either of them could do anything, the people around them started yelling and clapping. Whatever spell the alpha had put Aiichirou under had stopped for now. His knees were still weak and his heart was still hammering painfully, but he turned around, smiling as he could see his friend on stage. 

Although Aiichirou’s eyes were only solely on Rin, he couldn’t ignore the heat and the presence of the stranger standing guard behind him. 

 

 

The stranger, whose name was Sousuke, decided to stay a few lengths away from Aiichirou for the reminder of the night, keeping an eye on him as if to make sure no one would bother him. 

Aiichirou fiddled with his fingers as the crowd became more scarce, trying his best not to stare at Sousuke, who was talking with another shorter male. Now that he had spent the whole of Rin’s show in such a close proximity from Sousuke, the only thing he could focus on was the alpha’s distinct smell. It was almost torture, and he had to keep himself in check too, lest his omega pheromones decided to get all over the place(like back in high school when he had no control whatsoever over them... boy it was total chaos). 

“Yo, Ai!” He heard Rin yell out, and he broke into a radiant smile at the sight of his friend. 

“Rin! You and your band were so amazing on stage!” Aiichirou couldn’t help but beam at his friend, congratulating him on his first stage appearance. Rin chuckled at his enthusiasm, ruffling his hair out of habit. 

“I see you’ve met Sousuke?” Rin asked, and Aiichirou’s heart made a squeeze at that name. 

“What? How do you know?” 

Before Rin could answer him, Sousuke came into the picture, doing this weird handshake with Rin as Aiichirou stared dumbly at the two, apparently, good friends. 

“Sousuke, this is Aiichirou. Ai, Sousuke. But I guess you know each other already?” Rin said, a knowing smirk on his lips, which only served to make Aiichirou blush all the more. Sousuke looked at him with something akin to amusement. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Sousuke answered, his eyes not once leaving Aiichirou. Rin scuffed at that. 

“Well, next time, try not to scent mark my friend so blatantly. The sexual tension is unbearable enough as it is.” 

Both Aiichirou and Sousuke choked at that. 

“Hey! I wasn’t trying to scent mark him!” Sousuke yelled back, not denying the sexual tension at all, which served to make Aiichirou hot all over. 

He watched as the two friends started bickering with each other, and Aiichirou found himself smiling. He was glad he decided to come watch Rin and his band play, especially if it meant that he would be able to get to know Sousuke better. 

Who knows? Aiichirou liked to think that maybe, it was fate’s plan all along for him to meet Sousuke.


	2. Go on as I watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has helped Ai with his monthly heat for a while, but then Sousuke happened. 
> 
>  
> 
> For Soutori Week!   
> Day 6 : Soutori + 1

Rin was what you could call a good friend. There wasn't much he wasn't willing to do in order to help anyone out, and to be honest, he prided himself for doing that. And the thing with Ai, was that they knew each other ever since middle school, and yes, if one were to ask, Rin did have a soft spot for Ai. 

And Rin wasn't stupid. Even though he was a beta, he knew what kind of hell omegas went through when they were on heat. So yes, the two did come to an agreement. Rin would assist Ai on his monthly heat, and that, until they both found mates of their own. 

So, when Ai called an afternoon, voice shy yet out of breath, Rin couldn't say no. 

There was only a small problem though; Sousuke was currently lounging in his livingroom, beer in hand, a smoke in the other one. He couldn't kick his childhood friend out, especially not since he'd said they could hang out, and Rin was never one to come back on his words. 

"Remember Aiichirou?" Rin asked, and to his surprise, Sousuke looked straight at him, his eyes uncommonly hopeful. 

"Rings a bell..." His friend answered, but Rin could see right through the facade. 

"Mind if he comes by for the night?" 

"It's your house, you do what you want." 

Rin could smell the happiness reeking out of Sousuke, but decided to play along and pretend that he believed his best friend's aloofness for the moment.   
But then this situation was his fault. He wasn't able to kick anyone out, to leave Sousuke because "something came up", or even to say no to Ai, so he should have seen that coming. 

He should have seen it coming, especially after the way Sousuke would stick to Ai in the after-party, chasing every potential partners that tried to even touch a hair on Ai. Rin really should have, but he never thought things would turn out like this at all. Honestly, he thought he'd be able to coax Sousuke to postpone their evening together to another day, what with the way he'd be able to smell the uncontrollable heat emanating from the younger man. 

Rin had too much faith in his childhood friend. And he should have known better, because when Ai came into his apartment room, the smell of the heat was simply too strong. Since he was a beta, the smell wasn't numbing his brain and spiking up his arousal more than he could handle, but it did things to Sousuke. 

And Rin felt stupid, all the while remembering what his mother taught him about alphas and omegas being unable to control their heat cycle. He was staring at the way his two close friends seemed beyond startled at each other's smell. Yes, Rin was an idiot, and he could hear Haru's grunt at how he thought he'd handle this situation. 

Sousuke came up to meet Ai, and Ai shook a bit before shriveling up on himself, unable to look elsewhere than at Sousuke. It was almost insulting, because they paid no mind to him. He just wanted to yell that this was his house, just by the way. 

Suddenly, the smell of the heat was, how could Rin describe it, it was weird. Ai never smelled like this when it was only the two of them, and apparently, it did things to Sousuke, because the next thing he knew, his taller friend kissed Ai square on the mouth. 

And, yes, Rin should have probably stepped aside when the scene unfolded before his very eyes, but he decided he would stay because this, Sousuke and Ai making out, was doing things to him too. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, watching as Sousuke's hands traveled underneath Ai's loose t-shirt. Ai shivered and moaned, and Rin was helpless as he watched the two getting lost into their own world. 

It wasn't so bad, considering it was like a free live porn show, only better because there was no pointless plot, and Rin liked to watch beautiful people getting it on with each other. He sat down on his armchair, palming himself through his, thankfully, very comfortable sweatpants. 

Ai seemed to have figured out what Rin was doing, and he let out the most indecent noise to date. Sousuke looked surprise at the sound, then his eyes met Rin's and it clicked. 

"You guys carry on, don't mind me." Rin said, smirking playfully while doing his best not to coo at how cute Ai was under his scrutiny. 

The smell of arousal filled him and he licked his lips. They were just getting started, and Rin couldn't help but smiled to himself. This was the best idea he's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of it! I promise there will be full out smut in future chapters... this is more like a preview for what's to come? But then not exactly because Rin has a sort of complicated romance with another character!


	3. Rin's predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has mixed up feelings for a certain brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Just letting you know the chapters will be gradually longer. Thanks for sticking with this fic!

After the whole fiasco with Sousuke helping Ai out with his heat session, there wasn't much that really interested Rin. He's always been somewhat of a loner, never really finding interest in trying to take up a commitment with someone, or even to mess around in general. 

He considered himself pretty lucky when it came to meeting people. It wasn't so hard, not for him and his status as an indie musician in a band. It wasn't hard at all. 

Everywhere he went, people would gather around with curious eyes or adoring ones. He'd only signed to a small label company a few weeks ago, and things were really looking up for him, but there was only a small problem. 

"Could you pass me a water bottle?" his vocalist asked, and Rin felt the dormant butterflies in his stomach flying about in every direction. 

"Here." 

Not a lot of things bothered Rin, even less that made him remotely uncomfortable, but if there was one thing he could not control, it was his emotions when he was around a certain Tachibana Makoto.

And before his fingers could brush Makoto's, a hand suddenly intercepted Rin's offered drink. 

"Take mine." and that was something else that bothered him. 

"Ah... Thanks, Haru." Makoto answered unsurely, glancing at Rin apologetically.   
Rin glared at his other bandmate, Haruka, who happened to be the source of all his troubles recently. 

There wasn't much that troubled him, but recently, he's been having confusing feelings about a certain tall brunette with the greenest of eyes and the prettiest of smiles. 

 

\- 

 

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel?" 

Rin wanted to smack himself into the table. Of course Seijuro would come up with such unhelpful advice. He groaned out loud, letting everyone in the bar know that he was exasperated. 

"What! It's as good as any advice and I bet ya it'll even give you the opportunity to court him." 

"Sei... You're not helping me." 

"Just be true to yourself and everyone around you. It might sound stupid what I'm telling you right now, but I bet you it's the right way to go." 

"I don't even know how I feel..." Rin half lied through his teeth. Which served to make Seijuro grin all the wider. 

"I may look like an idiot, but I know how to recognize lust when I see it" and before Rin could protest for the sake of protesting, Seijuro cut him to it "but. But, if it's more than just lust, talk to him about that. Communication is the key." 

Rin tried to decipher the curious look coming from his friend, but he couldn't quite figure out what the whole thing was about. He simply glared at Seijuro, taking a gulp from his beer, when his peripheral vision caught sight of the one his mind was plagued with. 

And this person, this Tachibana Makoto, was like no other that Rin knew. 

They met back in elementary school, when they used to be brats who thought they knew everything about life and its ordeals. It was also then that some of the kids started showing signs of their inner selves. 

Back when they were young, mentalities were so that everyone wanted to be an alpha. After all, alphas were always viewed as strong and valiant, sort of like the superheroes Rin wanted to be when he grew up. 

He remembered befriending Haruka first, then meeting Makoto. They were always together, the three of them and he remembered thinking that they would all be alpha best friends forever. Until Makoto hit a growth spurt in the first year of Middle school. 

Now that shattered his vision of a perfect future, because Makoto was showing signs of becoming an alpha, whereas Haruka and he were showing signs of becoming betas. So of course Rin grew to be a bit jealous, envious of his friend's potential. 

And then things went down to hell because the next week after his initial jealousy, Makoto didn't show up at school for a few days. When both Haruka and he called one evening to check up on their friend, they learned the most unexpected news; Makoto presented as an omega. 

After that night, everything changed. Not in the most apparent of ways, but it was only after that evening that he started noticing things about Makoto. Like how he was always there to listen to him talk, and how he was so considerate of everyone's feelings over his own. Makoto was so nice, so cute, so omega-ish for someone of his physical stature. 

Makoto was, in Rin's eyes, the most beautiful example of someone who defied every prejudices and set notions, and he would be lying if he said that wasn't one of the many reasons why he felt so attracted to him. Before he knew it, Makoto was mostly just always on his mind. 

And that was what brought him to his current state of partial confusion and constant fear.   
"If you don't make a move on him, someone else will." Seijuro said with a hint of humour, much to Rin's annoyance. He glared viciously at his friend and Seijuro laughed wholeheartedly at his reaction. "Hey, I won't try anything, but I'm just saying." He quirked his brow in direction of Makoto. 

His blood ran cold for an instant. Yes, Rin knew about his predicament, and when he saw Haruka unconsciously put his hand on Makoto's waist from the far corner of the bar, he just couldn't help but feel like shit. 

 

-

 

Rin was alone for a good hour in the practice room, tuning his guitar and mindlessly strumming. He was going somewhere, strumming particular chords as a melody flew so graciously in his head. He was about to sing when the door opened, and in came the last person he felt he was ready to confront. 

"Rin! I thought I heard you play. Have you been here long?" Makoto's soothing voice jerked him back to reality, and he groaned, continuing his strumming. 

"Nah, not really." 

Rin subtly followed Makoto with his eyes, and his glance fixated just a little on something quite unbecoming of his friend. Makoto had a.. was that a hickey on his collarbone? But Rin ignored it for now, gritting his teeth a bit in the process. 

"Where's Haru?" He asked out of politeness, and although he knew that the two were rarely never without the other, it still didn't make him feel better. 

"He's with Rei. They're just going to pick up some stuff at Nagisa's. Rei came up with a sound he'd like us to work on too, so hopefully we get some work done today!" 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

Rin continued playing chords, beginning to forget about the music he had in his head in favour of trying to ignore the other presence in the room. Aside from the sounds he was making, and Makoto's steady texting, there were no other sounds that called for distractions. Rin really didn't want things to be awkward, and they rarely were, but after seeing those... those marks on Makoto, how could Rin even pretend that things were okay? 

And Makoto, with his naturally nursing and caring personality, just had to notice that Rin was feeling under the weather. 

"Rin?" Makoto asked, eyes cast downwards with the most concerned look Rin has ever seen on him. Makoto sat down on the stool next to him, and now that they were so close, there was no mistaking. It was a hickey. 

"What?" 

"Rin... What's going on?" And of course Makoto had to ask. 

"Nothing. Everything's peachy." 

"I... I've been meaning to ask sooner. I just didn't know how to approach you." 

"I'm telling you, things are great, there's nothing to worry about." 

"Rin, I've kind of noticed that you... You don't act the same around me as before. Please, if there's anything I'm doing that you don't like, you can talk to me." 

There weren't a lot of things that Rin wished in life, but at that specific moment, he really wanted the others to burst into the studio right that instant. The more he was left alone with Makoto, the less his resolve about staying quiet was strong.

"Just leave it. It's nothing." 

"Rin..." 

"And cover those hickeys up a bit will you? The others could show up anytime now." 

At these words, Makoto's face went red and his arms flinched up, grabbing his flannel shirt to his chest. Although it served nothing to help him feel better about all this, Rin still decided to ignore his most inner desires to say something. He looked at his friend, kind of marveling at how easily the other would become red with embarrassment. 

Then Makoto's eyes met his and his expression became a little bit somber. 

"Rin, I can explain.." 

And life was pretty unfair because when Rin felt like he may be going somewhere with Makoto, the other guys dashed inside the studio as soon as Makoto was trying to say something. 

"Hey party people!" Nagisa yelled, automatically grabbing Makoto in what appeared to be a suffocating hug. "Missed me?" 

In tow came Rei, then Haru, who did his best to keep a cool facade while subtly glancing at Nagisa being a little too touchy with Makoto. 

Maybe one day Rin would have the courage to say something, to do something about his ever growing feelings, but he had the impression it wouldn't be anytime soon.


	4. Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up for Sousuke.

Sousuke was very happy. 

For once in his life, things were finally looking up after the day he was told that his childhood dreams and ambitions would stay just that: dreams. 

As he held the papers in his hands, there was only one thought that crossed his mind; I have to celebrate.

That's how he ended up throwing a party at Rin's place one Friday night. Music was moderately blasting through speakers, people were gathered into small groups. Some were chatting, some were dancing, and some were playing card games and drinking games. He had a beer in his hand, already feeling a bit lightheaded by the atmosphere. 

"Congratulations, Sousuke!" A voice called him out of his own reverie, and he was met with Makoto's charming smile. 

"Thanks, and thanks for coming too." 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for anything." 

Sousuke smiled, clinking bottles with Rin's friend while waving at Haruka who just came in from the front door. And Sousuke couldn't help but wonder what the deal was between the two of them, especially when Haruka glared a little at him when he noticed how Makoto and he were close. 

"Hey, what's the deal with you and Nanase?" Sousuke asked, and Makoto almost choked on his drink. 

"I... Nothing!" Makoto answered, his cheeks visibly reddening despite the lack of light from where they were both standing. 

He would be lying if he said he was not asking out of gathering intel for his best friend. After all, even though Rin barely said a word about his feelings for Makoto, Sousuke wasn't stupid enough to think that Rin wasn't the least bit interested in Makoto. 

"So, you two are an item?" Sousuke raised an eyebrow, which only served to embarrass Makoto. 

"It's not like that between us... I think." 

"You think?" 

"No.. No, I know. I mean, we're not together-together." Makoto's eyes were downcast, and Sousuke felt almost bad for bringing this subject up at all. "At least not yet." Sousuke really wanted to know more, but before he could make an attempt at questioning some more, Makoto was soon joined with a very chatty Nagisa, so Sousuke let it slide for the time being. 

He was later dragged into a drinking game by Rin and Nagisa, and despite the absence of someone Sousuke really wanted to see, he still had a great time. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Sousuke woke up with a bit of a headache. He made it back to his apartment in one piece, and made sure to remember to properly thank Makoto for the lift. He really only wanted to stay in bed, but a noise from the kitchen made him aware that he wasn't alone at his place. 

His heart almost jumped out of his chest, but then warmth flooded his whole body and he almost ran to the kitchen when it finally clicked when he figured out who it was.  
Aiichirou jumped and turned around when he heard the commotion Sousuke made. 

"Ah, Sousuke! I hope I didn't wake you up?" 

Sousuke felt so happy seeing Aiichirou that he let out a chuckle and almost crushed the smaller guy in a hug. He was so comforted by the other's scent and presence alone that he simply wanted to stay like this for as long as he could. It was such a great thing too that his headache seemed to subside just by being close with Aiichirou. 

"What are you doing here?" Sousuke asked, not letting Aiichirou out of his arms. When he felt Aiichirou hug back, he wanted to happily scream at the universe to thank it for bringing this little fella into his life. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, so I made you pancakes and eggs." 

Yes, he definitely wanted to scream his gratitude to the universe. 

 

-

 

If there was one thing Sousuke wanted to remember until the day he died, it was how he felt when he was seeing Aiichirou like this; on his back, his legs sprawled out as Sousuke sank further and further into this suffocatingly amazing heat. 

There were so many things he liked about Aiichirou, and although he selfishly wished that he was the only one Ai had laid with this way, he knew that would get him nothing in the end. As long as he was able to do this with Aiichirou, as long as what they had now was one of the reasons he knew would get him going, that was enough. 

Heat rose to his cheeks when Aiichirou let out an unexpected gasp, pupils uncharacteristically blown. He felt his lover's fingers gripping on his arms as he thrust at just the right angle. Sousuke bent down so his lips would meet his lover's neck, sucking on the tender skin as he marked him as much as he physically could. 

He took a deep breath, taking in Aiichirou's delectable smell. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so much and Sousuke wouldn't want this any other way. He was overwhelmed by Aiichirou. Suddenly, everything smelt of the omega, everything he thought about, everything he could even think about was Aiichirou. 

"Sou... Sousuke..." he could hear clearly, and he thrust with more vigor, almost forgetting about the pain in his right shoulder, forgetting about his situation with his immediate family, forgetting about his constant fears. 

Aiichirou's heels were digging into his lower back, and he could tell his lover was almost there. He leaned back a little, taking the time to admire what he could manage to do, what he could manage to make his lover feel. He took pride in making him feel so good, and he didn't even need to use any alpha techniques to do so. 

He brought his hand down to gently grip at Aiichirou's erection, taking his other hand to push back down thrusting hips. He teased by gripping the base of the Aiichirou's dick, squeezing just a little to make the omega whine cutely. 

"Don't come yet." Sousuke said, voice raspy and low. Aiichirou looked up, arms crossed over his chest, hands hiding his part of his beautiful face. Sousuke felt his heart constrict at how cute his lover was acting, letting out a small chuckle and thrusting into Aiichirou's heat as gently and slowly as he could. 

"Mn... you meanie." Aiichirou accused, tightening his grip on Sousuke's cock. "I'm... I'm so close." 

"Not yet." 

Aiichirou let out a yelp when Sousuke started picking up the pace with his hips. It only served to make Sousuke more proud of the effect he had on the omega. He took Aiichirou's leg and bent down so they could properly kiss, his other hand still gripping the twitching erection. 

Sousuke just loved doing this with Aiichirou. His lover was so receptive to his ministrations, he was so open about how he liked to be handled, he was just so flexible and Sousuke could go on and on about this. When tongue met tongue, Sousuke couldn't help but groan, feeling heat creeping up his whole body by their proximity. He could feel Aiichirou's heaving chest brushing his own, he could feel Aiichirou's trembling leg touching his shoulder, he could feel Aiichirou's breath caressing his collarbone. 

He could no longer ignore the familiar coiling at the base of his stomach. There was also a familiar burn at the base of his cock, the knot stretching just a little, enough to warn him he was close too. Oh, how he wished he could delay the high in order to keep living this moment, to keep feeling like everything in the world just revolved around them. 

His lips were starting to feel numb, his arms were starting to shake a little, and he could even feel like his heart would burst out of its ribcage with how vigorous they've been at it since after breakfast. 

"Sou... please, I want to come..." Aiichirou said, fingers once again finding themselves latching onto his back and the nape of his neck. He leaned down to suck another mark on his lover's skin and delicately rubbed his lover's erection. Aiichirou let out a beautiful sound before Sousuke could even process that his lover was finally coming, coating both their stomach with his essence. The pressure felt amazing on his cock, and he stammered slightly, taking a break before it could all end. 

He watched, observed his lover's delightful expressions, his arms giving out and slumping on the side, his eyes closed in pure bliss as Sousuke let his leg down. Aiichirou's thighs involuntarily twitched. 

"Hey, Ai... Look at me." Sousuke said in a calming voice, his fingers tenderly stroking some hair out of his lover's forehead. 

He slowly pulled out, making Aiichirou whimper from overstimulation, finally opening his eyes to stare into Sousuke's. 

Aiichirou's hands clumsily reached down to Sousuke's erection, taking off the condom to discard it somewhere on the bed. His fingers clutched around Sousuke's cock, and with a few strokes and palming on his knot, Sousuke's breath hitched and he came over his lover's smooth stomach. 

After Aiichirou milked the last drop he could out of him, Sousuke chuckled slightly, feeling overly giddy and happy about how he came all over Aiichirou's skin. He thrust his hips a few times into the omega's clutching fingers, and his knot would deflate, Sousuke halted his movements and laid his tired body next to Aiichirou. 

He heard his lover groan. 

"Um, you made me all sticky." Aiichirou pouted, his fingers trying to brush out both his and Sousuke's cum on him. 

"Sorry. I'll come in the condom next time." 

"I'm going to reek of you now..." 

"Sorry." Sousuke said, bringing Aiichirou closer so they could properly cuddle together, body fluids and all. He wasn't really sorry for scent marking the omega, and Aiichirou blushed because of course he knew Sousuke wasn't completely sincere in his apology. 

"I'll just clean myself with the bedsheets. It'll be your punishment for letting out so much cum on me." 

Sousuke laughed at that, kissing the top of Aiichirou's head, making the smaller one squirm at his affections. 

"Ai..." 

"Oh, by the way, congratulations on making the cut for the swimming competition!" Aiichirou sat up at this, smiling down at Sousuke while wiping out the remnants of their cum with the bedsheet. 

It was strange, because it was at this exact moment that Sousuke understood that he wanted to cherish this precious person. It was a this exact moment that he realized he wanted to bond with Aiichirou, to be able to make this person happy. 

He smiled, relaxing into the bed, looking up only to be staring at the most beautiful smile someone's ever directed at him. 

"Thank you, Ai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to writing that smut I kept on interrupting! Hope you enjoy! (also thank you for the lovely comments and kudos)


End file.
